Of Teaspoons and TimeTurners
by Harper Granger-Weasley
Summary: Little R/Hr drabbles, unrelated. Enjoy!
1. Steadfast

**As you might have already guessed, this is my spot for Ron/Hermione drabbles! This is the first, and I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She was his rock.<p>

As cliche as it sounds, as overused as that phrase might be, he could find no other way to describe what she meant to him. She was his support, that one anchor in a world that had turned their backs on them. Trouble washed over them both like crashing waves, but he knew she would hold him fast to the shore.

He wouldn't be swept out to sea. Not when she was his rock.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm? Hmm? What'cha think? I have more on the way... soon... I hope. Lol... inspiration is always appreciated!<strong>


	2. Unwanted Memories

**So people liked the last one... but apparently it was a little too poetic. *fake sob*. Oh well. I hope this suffices :)**

* * *

><p>"No… please… NO…"<p>

Ron sighed, and wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling the blankets even more securely around both their frames.

Six years had passed, and Hermione was still having nightmares about that bitch Lestrange.

Slowly the sobs softened to whimpers, and Ron rested his head on the pillow wearily.

One day… one day she'd get rid of the memories. Until then all Ron could do was hold her close.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? These <em>are <em>drabbles, so they aren't supposed to be all make-sensical (yeah, yeah, not a word. Whatever :D)**

**Anyhoo... review? I'd hate for the gremlins to find you *evil eye***


	3. Code

**I know you all love my writing, so here is another drabble... I should come up with more soon, but I am about to enter a busy week with dance and schoolwork, so unfortunately you may have to wait.**

**Sorry. High school sucks sometimes. **

**Anyways, more Ron/Hermione for you all!**

* * *

><p>"You're a lazy, overbearing, obtuse pig and I HATE you!"<p>

As an irate Hermione stormed away, Ron couldn't help the smile that spread over his face, and he saw Harry give him a strange look.

It had taken him five years to figure it out, but Ron knew.

"I hate you" was just code for "I love you".

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh... this <em>was <em>a short one, wasn't it? Well, if inspiration comes to me, I might write another one-shot. Does anyone have any ideas?**

**I always knew that's why they fought. It was so obvious and adorable **

**Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten for this, as well as my other stories. Your reviews make my life!**


	4. Ron's Final Answer

**More Ron/Hermione for you all! I know how much you love it. **

**On another note, finished watching 'Gunless' with the family... loved it!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I didn't need to put one. Since I did, you know I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Ron…"<p>

"No, Hermione."

"You didn't even hear my idea."

"Didn't have to. When you spend twenty minutes with my sister, I know to be wary."

"But it's such a lovely idea…"

"Not happening, 'Mione."

"You're no fun, Ronald Weasley!"

The red-head gave a long-suffering sigh, putting down his Cannons paper. "Hermione, I love you and would agree to almost anything. But _that_… sorry. No."

Hermione huffed, but turned to throw the 'Couples Ball-room Dancing' pamphlet in the fire place.

* * *

><p><strong>Lolololol... anyone else enjoy it? <strong>

***cricket sounds***

**... 'kay then...**

**Review anyways!**


	5. Retaliation

**This is set during fifth year... why yes. I do believe pranking isn't just reserved for the Twins (though they're the best at it 3)**

**Disclaimer: zzzzzzz... OH! Not mine *goes back to sleep***

* * *

><p>"<em>Please<em> tell me you had nothing to do with this," Hermione said in her Prefect voice. From her arms stared a very pink, very disgruntled Crookshanks. Harry and Ron shared a glance.

"Of course not, Hermione," said the latter smoothly. Their bookworm friend glared suspiciously at the duo, noticing the tiny twitch of Ron's lips.

The next day Pig turned up neon green.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Hermione can retaliate (she isn't always the good little prefect, ya kno?) <strong>

**Review!**


	6. Crookshanks

**Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry! I've been away quite a long time (two weeks in South America and then time with relatives) and haven't had the chance to write! Terribly sorry!**

**I hope this makes up for it... it's a little thing but I still like it...**

**Disclaimer: The fact that I put one says I don't own HP...**

* * *

><p>Ron had never been fond of Hermione's cat. Crookshanks always seemed to be out to get him (though the Scabbers disaster was really not the half-Kneazle's fault, Ron still harbored resentment) and honestly, was it too much to ask for a little privacy for him and his girlfriend?<p>

When he'd moved in with his bushy-haired soul-mate, Crookshanks had come with and he was part of the deal (not that Hermione ever said so, no, it was mainly implied).

But then Crookshanks got terminally sick, and Ron found he cried just as much as Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please?<strong>


End file.
